Y solo tu te quedaste a mi lado
by Priss
Summary: SAKURAxYAMAZAKI. ¡TERMINADO!. Amistades van, amistades vienen el poseedor de su amor desaparece. ¿Acaso estarás sola toda tú vida?. Quizás él...
1. ¿Hoy fue un gran día?

**¡ Y sólo tú te quedaste a mi lado!**

Por: **Priss__**

**********************************************************************

Amistades van, amistades vienen; el poseedor de su amor desaparece. ¿Acaso estarás sola toda tú vida?. Quizás...

**********************************************************************

Capitulo 1: **¿Hoy fue un gran día?.**

****************************

~ Kinomoto, ya terminaste los bocetos?.

~ Solo unos; me llevará algo de tiempo tenerlos listos.

Y este es tu empleo. Actualmente tienes 19 años, un trabajo de medio tiempo y una vida rutinaria que ya no podría empeorar.__

En los siete años que han transcurrido, mi vida ha ido decayendo y aunque he tratado de mejorar la situación, simplemente no puedo.

¡¿Te dejaste derrotar tan fácil por la vida?!!.

_No sé que responder. Recordar cuanto me ha afectado la ausencia de todos y cada uno de ellos hace la respuesta un tanto vergonzosa...no puedo y no quiero depender de su compañía. Pero la vida me ha hecho una tras otra...y el golpe final si que me destrozó._

¡Y hoy estas aquí!, en un empleo al que llegaste por meras razones de la vida.

_Primero, la soledad y los malos ratos me afectaron a tal punto, que por mi mente cruzaron _

_    pensamientos fatalistas. Así que me sugirieron buscar un pasatiempo. "¡Que tal el dibujo!", me _

_    dijeron por ahí. Bueno, puedo intentarlo._

_    La verdad es que yo nunca lo había intentado hasta ese momento y... Los resultados fueron _

_    fatales. Mis "creaciones" pedían a gritos ser tiradas a la basura. No me iba a dejar vencer por mi _

_    falta de practica y seguí neciamente mi afán por entretenerme en algo y olvidar al menos por _

_    algunos instantes._

_    Lo logre...tantos corajes por aprender algo tan complicado me desquiciaba y por ratos la _

_    desesperación opacaba mis recuerdos. ¡Quién diría que ahora mi trabajo es dibujar!._

_    Algunas veces hago bocetos para simular escenas que después serán sometidas a una _

_    revisión, al ser aprobadas se tomaran como base para efectos especiales por computadora._

_    He colaborado para realizar uno que otro manga...pero no es mi fuerte._

_    Y otras veces simplemente elaboro escenas especiales directamente en el computador,; _

_    también me gusta el diseño por computadora._

_    ¡¡Que diferente es todo a como fue entonces!. ¿Donde quedo la emoción?, ¿Donde esta la _

_    magia?, la amistad?, ¿Y el deseo de pelear y seguir viviendo?._

Sales de tu lugar de desempeño laboral. ¿A dónde vas?: A casa, donde más??. No hay ni lugares, ni con quien divertirse; estas sola y lo estarás quizás por siempre. Pero...¿Qué ha pasado con todos?, Dónde están?. Se cansaron de ti....

_No!!. Cada uno de ellos eligió su camino, lo que debía hacer y donde debía hacerlo; por ello ya no están aquí._

A sí, ¿Y qué es lo que tenían que hacer?...

_Bueno, el profesor Terada se mudó a Nagano por una oferta de trabajo, e increíblemente, o al _

_    menos no me lo esperaba, Rika lo siguió sin importarle Que...Ahora intenta ligárselo, pero no sé _

_    más._

_    Naoko, por otro lado se fue a estudiar a América, como era todo un genio le ofrecieron la _

_    oportunidad de estudiar gratis._

_    Chijaru, inesperadamente siguió al primer chico que se cruzó en su camino. Nunca hubo nada _

_    con Yamazaki...llegó otra persona y lo dejo todo por él; no volví a saber nada de ella._

_    ¿Tomoyo?, ella se mudó a Francia. Su madre quiso cambiar de ambiente y por alguna extraña _

_    razón, a Daidoji le gustó la idea._

_    Eriol y Meiling nunca regresaron. No sé que harán ni que ha sido de ellos._

_    Igual pasó con Touya y Yukito, quienes ahora viven juntos, desconozco la razón, pero al parecer _

_    siempre están ocupados, por ello casi no los veo y por consiguiente tampoco a Yue._

_    Un día, al despertar, simplemente ya no encontré a Kero, no sé que fue de él o por que se fue, si _

_    es que se fue por su cuenta, ya que no estoy 100% segura de que halla sido así._

_    Y Shaoran...mi Shao...ran._

Te detienes, dejas la frase a medias. No puedes seguir pensando en la razón por la que ya no esta aquí. A pesar de que en todo momento lo tienes bien presente, prefieres ignorarlo o tratar de hacerlo.

Todo tu sufrir, tu absoluta soledad te endureció el corazón. Es cierto!!, aun eres amable y comprensiva, pero también eres más fría.

La vida de la mayoría de las personas te es indiferente. Olvidaste como sonreír y hasta el sufrimiento de los demás no te ablanda el alma.

¿Donde quedo esa sonrisa?, la ternura e inocencia de la que hacías gala...y ese sentimiento de cariño que nunca le negaste a una sola persona, aun cuando fuesen capaces de lastimarte.

¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.

Llegas a casa, solo tu padre vive con tigo ahora, pero igual que siempre se encuentra trabajando. No puedes quejarte, siempre fue así; al menos procura estar con tigo de vez en cuando, su relación sigue igual.

Aunque claro no siempre esta en la casa, y hoy es uno de esos días.

¿Qué harás tan temprano?. Dormir?, dibujar?. Quizás cenar??.

_No importa que trate de hacer. Sigue siendo rutina, no tengo una verdadera vida y por ello ni siquiera tiene caso molestarse en pensar que haré cada día al abrir los ojos. No importa, no tiene valor lo que pueda pasar._

Pero a veces hay buenos momentos, después de todo, el aun está aquí, y aunque en cierto modo no puede reemplazarlos a todos, definitivamente es un alivio que alguien este con tigo y te haga pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando. Además, no puedes ser tan exigente, ni querer aparentar que su presencia no significa nada.

Bien sabes que gracias a su mínima compañía, la cual a ido aumentando con forme pasa el tiempo, no te has convertido en un ser sin sentimientos...al menos no del todo.

Pudo haberte pasado en cualquier momento, aun podría pasarte, pero siempre, algún pequeño detalle de su parte puede salvarte de que pase.

_No es lo mismo._

Lo sabemos bien...y que!!, ¿Vas a depender de los recuerdos de sus vivencias?, ¿de la magia y...de él?.

_Puedo intentarlo._

Y después que...Despertaras y ya no estarán, como siempre. Aprovecha que al menos alguien sigue aquí. Sabes que ahora más que nunca, más que siempre, necesitas de un poco de compañía, de amistad. Vamos!!, hasta de alguien que escuche todas tus quejas y soporte tus vuelcos de humor, y principalmente, tus indeferencias y desdenes.

Alguien que te aguante y a pesar de los malos tratos por tu parte; que siga aquí.

_Quizás..._

Y en este momento suena el teléfono....

¿Qué?, no vas a contestar?. Vamos, alza la bocina, al menos la llamada ya hizo al día diferente.

_Moshi, Moshi...Si. ¡! __Takashi !!._

Ves, te lo dije, al menos el puede soportarte.

_A cenar?, no lo sé, es que....No, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿Hablas en serio?. De acuerdo, estaré ahí en hora y media, te veo luego._

Bien, al menos no tendrás que preparar la cena, ni dormirte temprano, o dibujar que por cierto es lo que hiciste toda la tarde. 

Lo ves...Hoy fue un gran día!!.

**********************************************************************

Ya se imaginaron la pareja...si verdad???.

Por que esta pareja?. Porque creo que el la haría muy feliz y la sacaría de la tristeza. No?. Además es mi forma de desquitarme de Maeda Ai.

Trataré más a fondo su "amistad" en el siguiente capitulo.

Para los que no sepan como van los diálogos,,,Sakura esta hablando con sigo misma. ¿Qué?, nunca se ponen a platicar con ustedes mismos?.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	2. ¡ ¿Cómo es que logras que sonría? !

**¡ Y sólo tú te quedaste a mi lado !**

Por: **Priss**

**********************************************************************

Capitulo 2: **¡ ¿Cómo es que logras que sonría? !.**

****************************

Caminas... algo lento. ¿Por qué?, si te divertirás y lo sabes, entonces, ¿por que parece que no deseas llegar?.

_Es solo que...no me parece bien que de un momento a otro, solo por él, vuelva a sonreír. La verdad no lo entiendo._

¿Tienes miedo?.

_No... no es eso y..._

Si, tienes miedo de ser feliz. Es que hace tanto que olvidaste lo que significa esa palabra que temes recordarlo, ¿Verdad?.

_No es temor, ya no sé sentir temor, olvide sentirlo, es..._

Ansias?, ¿Nervios por tener la compañía de alguien?. Eso debe ser puesto que no tienes idea de lo que es estar con alguien y compartir un buen rato. Desesperante debe ser esta situación.

Deberías dejarte llevar por las situaciones, las sensaciones y por el; te hará bien un cambio en la rutina antisocial que tienes, o por lo menos cambia de ambiente por esta noche...será divertido.

_Divertido?. Ya no sé divertirme, todo lo que piensas me resultan actividades y sensaciones totalmente extrañas._

Muy bien, entonces dejemos el asunto hasta aquí. Además ya llegaste a la discoteca. Supongo que ya debe tener un buen rato esperándote así que mejor entra y termina con esto.

Dudas, dudas en entrar, pero tus piernas se mueven sin que tu lo pidas, o eso es lo que piensas. Entras, y lo primero que haces es buscarlo aunque el lugar esta repleto, por lo que quizás no lo encuentres en toda la noche.

~ Maldito ruido...

~ ¡ Hola, Sakura !.

¡ Aaahh !, nos asusto, no quieres admitirlo pero así es. En el momento en que colocó sus manos sobre tus hombros y te llamo a espaldas, casi te hizo saltar y gritar.

Es solo que ya controlas todas tus sensaciones y gestos, así que talvez no lo haya notado.

~ Yamazaki !!, me...sorprendiste, pensé que talvez no te iba a encontrar entre tanto ente viviente.

~ Ah...¿ente viviente?.

~ Personas.

Por dios, controla tus gestos, pero según el momento; no hables tan seco, ¿Por qué no utilizas un lenguaje más normal?, lo confundirás.

Compórtate al menos frente a el. Y por favor pon una expresión más relajada, pareces enojada con todo y todos, el ni siquiera tiene la culpa.

~ ¿Si gustas, podemos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo?.

~ ¿Para qué?.

~ Vamos !!, sé perfectamente que odias el ruido, ya ni siquiera te gusta bailar.

Vaya, vaya. Esas apalabras te sorprenden, y no es para menos, ya que sabe de ti más cosas y detalles de los que le hayas dicho jamás.

¿Por qué tanto interés para contigo?. Es decir, si, se conocen desde hace años y esa puede ser una razón, pero a mi no me deja muy convencida...debe haber algo más, ¿No crees?.

~ Nos vamos?.

~ Ah, si...claro.

Esto último lo dices algo entrecortada y tomando su brazo, después de todo el te lo ofreció; hubieses sido capaz de dejarlo así, con el brazo extendido?, no verdad.

****************************

~ ¿Sabías que los gatos provienen del espacio exterior y que son capaces de mutar, quizás para atrapar a su presa?.

~ De veras, no me digas.

Me gustaría decir que esta es la conversación más aburrida y absurda del mundo, pero no lo creo así. Te estas divirtiendo aunque tu rostro demuestre lo contrario.

Aunque últimamente ni siquiera crees en sus palabras, quisieras creer; en eso has cambiado un poco, pero solo un poco, te resistes a seguir creyendo en sus historias, pero a fin de cuentas crees en él.

De todas formas estas atenta a lo que dice, tanto, que apenas has probado bocado.

Ja, por momentos tus ojos se centran en su rostro, signo de que estas 99% atenta a lo que dice, digo 99% por que el 1% restante solo piensa en lo mucho que lo aprecias...o quizás las cifras deban ir invertidas.

Sonríes irónicamente ante tu estado de animo; ves tu reloj casi sin querer.

~ Ahh, lo siento Yamazaki debo irme ya es muy tarde.

~ Bien, vamonos.

¿Por qué tus ojos están como platos?. Si solo quiere acompañarte, anda que ya es tarde y no creo que sea buena idea que andes por ahí sola y a altas horas. Acepta ya !!.

~ No es necesario, llegue sola y regresaré sola.

¿Es que eres tonta o que?.

~ En serio, de hecho debí de haber pasado a tu casa por ti. No crees?.

~ La verdad yo no...

~ Anda, que la noche es hermosa para caminar.

Te desconozco, jamás dejas que alguien te interrumpa mientras hablas. Además no te opusiste a que te llevara a casa.

Y yo que creí que te conocía bien...he vivido engañada todo este tiempo.

****************************

~ Es que acaso no te gusta caminar?, yo creí que si, por ello no te traje en auto.

Lo miras incrédula, ¿Qué tanto sabe de ti?. A este paso sabrá tu peso, estatura, número de calzado y hasta la talla de tu sostén...¿Cómo lo hace?.

~ Si me gusta.

~ Entonces, por que pareces estar enojada?.

~ Así estoy siempre.

~ Pues no me gusta verte así. Oye... que te parece si vamos este viernes a un balneario?.

~ El viernes tengo clases y trabajo.

~ Puedes faltar al colegio y pedir permiso en el trabajo, lo ves ya esta.

~ Pero yo...

~ Vamos te relajara, es más, que sea a uno muy exclusivo así no te enfadaras por el exceso de gente.

~ yo no...

¿Por qué te detienes?, vamos !!, prosigue no lo dejes así. Míralo te esta rogando solo le falta arrodillarse, no seas tan exigente y dile "Si, claro". Mira su carita suplicante y sus manos pidiendo una respuesta afirmativa. Anda ya responde.

~ Esta bien...tu ganas, iré.

~ Eso es. Nos iremos muy temprano; prepararé un almuerzo exquisito, además me gustaría comparar nuestras habilidades en 

   la natación y también...

Verdad que es lindo cuando se entusiasma?. Vamos acéptalo, hasta te hizo sonreír; aunque no sé si se deba a que logró convencerte o también pudo haber sido por que hace mil y un cosas por ver la sonrisa que tienes ahora, aunque sea muy ligera.

_Es por ambas cosas._

- - -

~ Entonces te veo el viernes, y esta vez si pasaré por ti.

~ ¡ Espera un momento !.

Oye, oye.¿Por que tanta agresividad?, notaste que su sonrisa ya se borró?...por qué le haces estos desdenes?.

~ Quisiera saber...¿Cómo haces para que sonría?.

~ Qué??.

~ Sabes??, no había sonreído en todo el día, hasta que nos vimos por la tarde. ¿Cómo lo logras?, me intrigas.

~ No lo sé, sólo lo intento.

~ Eres bueno Yamazaki, muy bueno como para lograr algo tan imposible.

~ No es imposible, no si realmente lo deseas, pero...por dios, tantos años en confianza y aun me llamas así, prefiero que me 

   llames "Takashi", me gusta más que lo hagas así.

Un momento, un momento, se te esta acercando demasiado no crees??, no es que nos moleste, pero...nunca se había acercado tanto a ti y eso me pone nerviosa.

Sus manos están sobre tu rostro y ni siquiera te mueves, solo lo miras, ¿Que sucede?.

~ Hasta luego.

Solo dijo esto y te dio un breve beso en la mejilla. Bueno, ya me había afectado su actitud; pero se va corriendo, no sé por que sino ibas a golpearlo por esto.

~ Adiós.

Hey, sal ya del asombro y entra a casa que hace frío y además ya tienes sueño. Si quieres pensar en esto y sonrojarte por ello, hazlo adentro y mañana, si??.

_Déjame disfrutar de esto, quieres._

Bien, pero disfrútalo adentro, ya queremos dormir.

Solo una cosa más...deja de tocar tu mejilla con la mano, vamos...ya reacciona !!. Actúas como si estuvieras enamorada.

_¿Enamorada?...eso no, ya no...nunca más._

**********************************************************************

Mmm, que tal??.

Estoy utilizando una doble conversación. Una donde hablan Sakura y Takashi, y la otra donde Sakura habla con su subconsciente o algo así, espero no sea muy complicado.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	3. ¡Yo estoy aquí por ti!

**¡ Y sólo tú te quedaste a mi lado!**

Por: **Priss__**

**********************************************************************

Capitulo 3: **¡Yo estoy aquí...por ti**.**!.**

****************************

Tus ojos esmeralda de jovencita se abren por el frío de la mañana; el sueño desaparece de tu cuerpo por lo que abandonas la cama y te asomas por la ventana; aun es temprano. Pero conociendo como es, seguro que llegara en cualquier momento.

Te apresuras a vestirte.... es gracioso, desde que Kerberos desapareció te levantas más temprano, quizá por que esperas encontrarlo cada mañana y abrazarlo evitando que te regañe, no es así?.

_Si._

Vamos, deja de lamentarte y arregla tus cosas; tuvo la delicadeza de invitarte a pasar un rato con él, no puedes hacerlo esperar.

Suena el timbre de la casa, vas a abrir sabiendo de sobra de quien se tarta, y al abrir, lo primero que ves es su adorable sonrisa.

~ Buenos días Sakura. ¿Dormiste bien?.

Si no me equivoco su aceptable estado de animo te asusta verdad?. Tiene mucha determinación y esa mirada de alegría te es tan extraña que te da miedo.

O el miedo se debe a que no acostumbras entablar amistad con los demás, aunque se trate de alguien que conoces desde hace ya varios años.

El, toma tu mano y prácticamente te arrastra hasta su auto, te abre la portezuela y te deja subir,,,, que atento verdad?.

****************************

En pocos minutos llegaran; lo incomodo es que ninguno ha pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino; que aburrido!.

~ Y, que dice la escuela?.

Te pregunta finalmente. Tu ni siquiera lo miras y te limitas a responder que en cuanto a calificaciones estas bien, pero que te fastidia ir al mismo lugar donde lo que hagan los demás ni te va, ni te viene.

El no te pregunta nada más, se concentra en seguir conduciendo.... no quiere que te expreses de la misma forma de él.

Al llegar, lo dejas que baje todas las cosas; ok, el se ofreció. Se dirigen a una de las mesas frente a una piscina casi vacía. El lugar es bonito, solitario, callado.... simplemente de tu agrado.

~ Quieres almorzar?.

Te pregunta entusiasmado, tu, solo volteas a verlo. No estas entusiasmada como él; te sientas, parece como si lo ignoraras.... con razón casi no tienes amistades, los alejas con tu carácter.

Yamazaki abre una de las cajitas del almuerzo y te la muestra; al ver el contenido, tus ojos casi se iluminan de la emoción. Ahí hay camarones fritos con arroz: tu comida favorita.

~ Genial, se ve delicioso...pero como sabias que?....

~ je,je, solo lo sé.

Que lindo no!!, siempre tan atento y detallista. Como sea, te complace en todo y eso es algo que tiene a su favor, no crees?.

_El no tiene nada a su favor, conmigo nadie puede entablar una cercanía, sencillamente me aburre._

Si, aha, solo míralo se desvive por ti, siempre lo has sabido.

_Saber que?._

Oh por favor, es obvio, que quiere ser para ti algo como lo que fue Shaoran.

_Por favor, nadie puede ocupar su lugar._

El no quiere ocupar su lugar, solo quiere que lo mires de distinta forma. Es mucho pedir?. Oh!, disculpa, hasta la pregunta es necia... con tigo cualquier relación social es mucho pedir. Y por cierto....

~ Oye, ya terminaste?. Qué te parece si nadamos un poco?, sé que puedo vencerte.

Genial, una competencia de nado, hace años que no tenemos una... será emocionante.

_Ni lo sueñes, no volveré a nadar._

~ Vamos, el día es joven.

Dice mientras te vuelve a arrastrar, esta vez a los vestidores. Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora ponte el traje de baño y a nadar.

_No quiero entrar al agua._

No digas eso pareces una gata asustada. Solo cámbiate y vamos a vencerlo.

****************************

~ Vamos Sakura, te he ganado ocho de diez.... ya te rindes?.

_Creí que lo venceríamos. Ja, oye, donde quedó el entusiasmo que me profesabas?._

Oye, hace años que no practicamos esto, estamos fuera de forma y eso es culpa tuya y solo tuya por pasártela viendo televisión o dibujando. Podrías hacer más cosas no crees?.

_Ah, no tengo tiempo y...._

~ ¿Por qué no diste lo mejor de ti?.

Vaya, con que era eso, no quisiste ganarle verdad?. Eso no importa, te esta mirando de una forma bastante sería, más bien dura. Creo que esto fue demasiado para él.

~ Sabes??, nunca quise molestarte al cuestionarte, pero.... Por qué cambiaste tanto?. Te volviste antisocial y muy fría; 

   pareciese que mueres poco a poco. Sé que aun vive dentro de ti aquella niña alegre y llena de energía y que era un 

   encanto con todo el mundo. Es solo que no la dejas salir.

Tus pupilas se dilatan; por primera vez en el día tomas muy en serio lo que te esta diciendo.

Es cierto, jamás te había preguntado esto, solo te dejaba ser. Pero has pensado que nunca hablaste de esto por que nadie quiso tocar el tema por temor a ti, o simplemente decir algo que no debían.

Hay que aceptarlo, el es muy valiente.

Haces a un lado la poca sorpresa que expresa tu rostro, te mantienes a flote en una de las orillas de la piscina y te recargas sobre el borde de la misma. Suspiras, diriges tu mirada al frente y comienzas a explicarle o narrarle la agonía de tu vida.

El, te mira fijamente y pone extrema atención a tus palabras; le explicas como te sentiste al ir perdiendo uno a uno a tus amigos y algunos familiares; que las perdidas que más te dolieron fueron la de Tomoyo y la de tu Shaoran.

~ Con Shaoran fue lo peor, creo que su perdida fue lo que me dio el golpe final. Pensé en suicidarme pero no tuve el valor.

~ Sabes yo....

~ El mantenía contacto continuo con migo; cartas, llamadas telefónicas, e-mails, etc. Un día, así como así deje de 

   saber de él, a los pocos meses su madre me envió una carta diciéndome que no regreso después de uno de sus 

   entrenamientos; habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo y yo había perdido mi esperanza de una vida con él. No 

   sé como ni por que desapareció, solo sé que así fue.

Y con esto, terminas de explicarle tu sufrir; quizás eres muy egoísta en pensar solo en ellos y no buscar otras amistades, pero es que la verdad es casi imposible encontrar personas como ellos.

Otra persona en tu lugar hubiera llorado inconsolable, pero tu ya no sabes llorar, o es que a caso se te acabaron las lagrimas?, las fuerzas de llorar...¿Qué es?.

_Simplemente ya no tengo a quien llorarle._

~ Me gustaría decirte que estoy decepcionado de ti....

Lo miras casi suplicante, bueno casi, ya que no eres muy buena con las expresiones faciales. No entiendes por que te dice eso, el no es así; quizá ya se canso de tus malos tratos, si seguramente es eso.

_No, por favor eso... la verdad no soportaría que él también se alejase de mi de esa forma, no quiero._

Pues debiste haber pensado en eso desde el principio. Qué?, pensaste que siempre estaría aquí para soportarte pasara lo que pasara...

~ Pero...

~ Si?

~ Creo que yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Cada quien es responsable de sanar sus heridas a su modo.

~ Takashi, yo....

~ Aun así, quiero que sepas que, que yo.... sin importar que todos se hayan ido, yo sigo aquí.... por ti; recuérdalo,    

   quieres?.

Sin más que decir, lo miras alejarse nadando y dejándote algo perpleja; bueno lo admito, a ambas nos sorprende, pero a mi me sorprende más que ese color rojo tan fuerte vuelva a tomar parte en tu rostro.

Y que opinas de su confesión?, fue linda no?.  No como la de Shaoran, pero tiene sus meritos... ¿Qué harás?.

_No lo sé.... en verdad no lo sé._

**********************************************************************

Esto no es ni triste, ni dark, ni nada. Solo es un poco real en cuanto a la actitud de Sakura....

Vamos, no todo en la vida es color de rosa.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	4. Me gusta la soledad

**¡ Y sólo tú te quedaste a mi lado!.**

Por: **Priss**

Capitulo 4: **_¡Me gusta la soledad...!._**

Muchacha de ojos esmeralda, permaneces recostada sobre la cama de la alcoba; miras el techo como si este te fuera a resolver los problemas.

Afuera llueve con fuerza al igual que en nuestro corazón.

¿Qué harás?. Takashi dijo cosas muy trascendentes aquel día; que estaba decepcionado pero que después de todo no podía juzgarte, y además que sigue en Tomoeda solo por ti. ¿Cómo debes reaccionar ante esto?.

Ahora que lo recuerdo en cierta ocasión el muchacho te había comentado que su padre quería que se mudaran a otra parte del país, quizás Hiroshima.

Takashi se negó, no recuerdo bien porque, solo nos dijo que tenía una razón muy importante para seguir en este lugar.

Ahora me pregunto si esa razón eres tu. Crees que así sea?.

_Quizás, al menos según lo que dijo. Pero me cuesta trabajo creerlo._

¿Por qué?.

-Porque no creo significar tanto para él como para que decida quedarse aquí solo por mi.... me parece absurdo.

Estas descartando que no todas las personas son tan frías como tu. A ti lo único que te gusta es la soledad, incluso la disfrutas, aunque también te gusta su compañía, no?.

-Vaya que si.

Entonces porque no intentas acercarte más a él?. Creo que ese chico ya merece algo de ti después de todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho porque te intereses en él.

-No, eso me ablandaría.... no quiero ser débil.

Que aceptes que le tienes cariño no significa que seas débil. No será que tienes miedo a que no resulten las cosas?. Si te encariñas más con él la posible perdida posterior sería más dolorosa. Si, tienes razón sería muy difícil de superar.

No somos capaces de amar a alguien, quizá hasta le hagamos la vida de cuadritos. Será mejor seguir solas de todas formas no creo que vuelva a dirigirnos la palabra, recuerda que el viernes durante el camino de regreso no pronuncio una sola palabra, bueno tu tampoco pero en ti es normal, además ni siquiera se despidió.... cruel, verdad?.

En ese momento te hubiese gustado no tener absolutamente ningún sentimiento. Lastima aunque no lo quieres eres un ser humano y como tal, por pocos que sean, siempre tendrás sentimientos.... quizás muy débiles pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo.

- - - - - - - - -

Qué fue eso?. Ah el maldito timbre de la casa; lo más seguro es que sea tu padre, es probable que se le olvidaran las llaves.

¿Qué no vas a abrir?.

_No me interesa quién pueda ser._

Y si es él, lo dejarías bajo la lluvia?.

_Ok, supongo que no._

Sales de tu habitación y te diriges a la puerta principal. Al abrirla, lo ves.... si ya decía yo que era él.

Oh por dios, solo míralo esta empapado y con una mirada de tristeza, o será de resignación?.

-Puedo pasar?.

Reacciona, estas embobada.... a caso quieres que se siga mojando?:

Lo dejas pasar; se sienta sobre el sofá, tu vas por una toalla para secarlo.... y algo que me sorprende es que después de unos minutos tu misma secas su cabello con la toalla. Que considerada no creí que fueras tan tierna.

_Lo era._

Si, pero eso fue hace mucho.

El voltea a mirarte con ternura, pero con cierta tristeza.... por que estaba triste?.

Ahora que lo miras con atención te das cuenta de que ha cambiado muchísimo con el tiempo. La sonrisa que siempre mostraba ahora es más ligera; si antes decía mentiras a diario ahora lo hace muy de vez en cuando, qué le pasó?.

Aunque me preocupa más saber, ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta?.

Estabas ocupada con tus propios problemas y tu vida, que no te preocupaste por lo que pudiera pasarle a el.... verdad?. Te has vuelto algo egoísta.

_No quise serlo...._

Pero lo eres.

-Sabes??. Estuve pensando en lo que te dije el viernes.... creo que te dije cosas que no debía; ¿Cómo pude decirte que estaba decepcionado de ti??, si yo tampoco he podido aceptar que las cosas simple y sencillamente son diferentes, también me he aferrado a aquellos años.

-No digas eso. Al menos tu aun conservas el deseo de vivir; para mi, vida es igual a soledad, aunque me he acostumbrado a esa perspectiva. Además tu...

No te detengas, si vas muy bien; dile todo lo que piensas que eso me hará sentir más despejada, libre de preocupaciones después de tantos años. Desahogarse no es malo, solo es la solución.

-Sakura voy a ser franco con tigo; mi padre me dijo que si no le daba una buena razón para permanecer aquí, no le importarían mis argumentos y me obligaría a mudarme con él.

-Eso no, lo esperaba.

Algo inesperado; estoy cansada Kinomoto; dile que no quieres que se valla, su ausencia te mataría por completo y los pocos deseos que tienes por vivir desaparecerán.

_No puedo, es que....._

-Por eso vengo a preguntarte.... si te gustaría vivir con migo, como pareja?.

-Que?.

Increíble, este chico me sorprende en cada frase que dice: me esperaba un "¿Quisieras ser mi novia?" o algo por el estilo pero esto es demasiado....y la respuesta es....

_Ah...pues yo..._

-No crees que es demasiado pedir?.

-El otro día te dije que sigo aquí por ti. Si no aceptas no tendré razones para permanecer en Tomoeda.

-No... no quiero que te vallas. Pero es algo..... apresurado.

-No quieres?.... que significo para ti?.

-Escucha yo también seré franca.... me gustas y te tengo un cariño inmenso. Pero seamos realistas solo tenemos diecinueve años.... no crees que te apresuras demasiado?.

-Yo ya no sé. Eres lo único que tengo, además ya casi tenemos los veinte; si, aun somos demasiado jóvenes, pero no tenemos la vida comprada; cómo puedes asegurar que mañana seguiremos vivos?.

Si supiera. En realidad lo tienes muy presente, el hecho de que la vida y la muerte van de la mano.... quizá lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Takashi, bien sabes que me gusta la soledad, pero me encanta compartir esta con tigo...aun así.

Te acercas a él, tomas sus manos entre las tuyas.... le dirás algo que quizá no le agrade....

-Insisto en que te apresuras demasiado. Con todo y eso estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu propuesta.... pero cuando regreses.

-Qué??.

-Creo que es mejor que estés con tus padres; si pasado un tiempo aun deseas estar con migo, yo te estaré esperando aquí. Sé que quizá estoy dejando la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero tampoco quiero tomar una decisión que cambiará mi vida, y sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Es tu última palabra?.

-Si.

-Entonces... espero poder volverte a ver algún día.

-Yo... también lo espero.

Camina hacía la salida; lo ves marcharse igual que a todos los demás, te duele en verdad pero tu lo quisiste así. A pesar de que soy parte de ti no logro comprender tu decisión.

Cuando el sale cierras la puerta y te quedas recargada sobre la misma con la mirada hacía el suelo. Ahora si estas completamente sola. ¿Lo deseabas??.

_En cierta forma... si. Entiende que me pedía demasiado._

Dejas caer tus rodillas al suelo y cubres tu rostro con ambas manos.

Una tormenta de lagrimas comienza a caer; después de varios años vuelves a llorar. Y ambas nos preguntamos si el regresara. Mientras eso sucede...la tormenta jamás cesará.

Afuera sigue lloviendo y aquí adentro...... un poco más...,

_The end._

* * *

Hay que triste; bueno no tanto, simplemente un poquito. Quería darle un final más hermoso, pero sería demasiado sufrir para que al final todos fueran felices por siempre jamás...ni que esto fuera telenovela. 

Sakura Kinomoto & Takashi Yamazaki, quizás jamás vuelva a escribir un fic sobre ellos, pero pienso que se verían bien juntos...por su puesto no superan a SS.


End file.
